


Gold Dust Women

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Aperitivo, F/F, Flerte, Pré Relacionamento, primeiro encontro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: Um porão, uma garrafa de whiskey e duas mulheres começando a se conhecer na quietude da noite.





	Gold Dust Women

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gold Dust Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861209) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> A história se passa após Aperitivo (1x04).
> 
> Tradução da minha própria história, escrita originalmente em inglês.

* * *

 

            Após passar uma tarde na mansão Verger, Alana Bloom estava quase reconsiderando seus planos de justiça e vingança.

            Quando ela havia começado a pensar neste plano, ainda machucada e presa a uma cama de hospital, Alana se resignou ao fato de que ela teria que adaptar seus princípios e morais para que seu planos funcionasse. Alana sabia que seu eu gentil e justiceiro teria que se tornar mais flexível ou ela nunca teria uma chance, e ela estava pronta para fazer essas mudanças.

            No entanto, passar uma tarde ouvindo as reclamações e as insinuações de Mason Verger quase a fizeram desistir de toda a ideia.

            Quase.

            Porque por mais desagradável que ele fosse, Mason ainda não era o bastante para fazer Alana mudar de ideia, não quando a sombra da ameaça de Hannibal ainda pairava sobre ela toda vez que Alana fechava os olhos.

            Não se envolver não era uma opção permitida a Alana, e se o preço era tolerar os comentários vulgares de Mason Verger, Alana teria apenas que aprender a lidar com isso.

            Após a longa conversa que envolvera várias insinuações e quase nenhuma informação útil, Mason havia declarado que ele precisava descansar e que um de seus empregados mostraria a Alana suas acomodações na mansão. Afinal, já havia anoitecido e Mason não sonharia em mandar ela pra casa sozinha em uma noite como aquela… poderia ser perigoso, afinal.

            Fora uma ameaça velada e uma descarada tentativa de manipulação - Mason parecia ser o tipo que queria controlar a tudo e a todos ao seu redor - mas Alana concordou sem resistência. No passado ela jamais teria concordado em dormir na casa de um paciente, a noção lhe parecendo extremamente antiética, mas Alana não se tornara a psiquiatra de Mason para tratá-lo - pela conversa entre eles, ela duvidava que tal coisa fosse possível.

            Mas por mais que fosse uma vantagem para Mason mantê-la por perto, era também uma vantagem para Alana. Era útil para ela entender como a mansão Verger funcionava por dentro, entender suas fraquezas e sua força. Alana não tinha medo de admitir para si mesma que essa longa caçada estava além de suas habilidades, e de que ela precisava de toda e qualquer vantagem que pudesse conseguir.

            Com isso resolvido, Alana foi levada até seus aposentos, um dos muitos quartos de hóspedes; era um quarto grande, uma suíte desprovida de decoração. Alana realmente não se preparara para passar uma noite fora e não trouxera uma muda nova de roupas, mas ao menos o banheiro estava equipado com pacotes fechados de produtos de higiene pessoal. Alana não planejava se mudar permanentemente para a casa, mas talvez fosse conveniente trazer algumas roupas da próxima vez, caso se tornasse um hábito passar algumas noites da semana ali.

            Algumas horas depois, quando ainda era apenas o começo da noite, Alana se encontrou perambulando sozinha os infinitos corredores da mansão, um pouco intimidada pelo silêncio. Alana não estava desabituada a ambientes grandes e ricamente decorados, mas havia algo diferente sobre a mansão Verger. Havia uma opulência, uma grandiosidade naquele lugar que denunciava a origem antiga daquele dinheiro. Se ela fosse sincera, toda aquela grandiosidade era um pouco brega, mas era igualmente bela.

            A perambulação não tinha um destino; Alana não tinha um objetivo além de se acostumar ao ambiente. Ela não era tola o suficiente para acreditar que não havia seguranças por perto, mas era necessário conhecer o covil em que ela se meteu, mesmo sob vigilância.

            Alana estava admirando a estranha decoração de uma das muitas salas quando ela ouviu passos se aproximando.

            — Doutora Bloom - uma suave voz feminina disse - É bom ver que você ainda está por perto.

            Alana sorriu involuntariamente e se virou para encarar Margot Verger.

            — Senhorita Verger. Por favor, me chame de Alana. Você não é minha paciente.

            Margot sorriu de leve com suas palavras, e Alana não perdeu a oportunidade de observá-la; o cabelo de Margot estava solto, caindo suavemente sobre os ombros dela, e ela usava uma roupa menos formal agora. Não que Alana chamaria de simples as calças elegantes e o tailleur preto e dourado que ela vestia, mas eram roupas menos severas que as roupas de montaria que ela usava quando Alana a viu pela primeira vez.

            — Só se você fizer o mesmo e me chamar de Margot.

            Alana sorriu novamente - ela havia acabado de conhecer a mulher, mas ela já parecia ter esse efeito sobre ela.

            — Eu presumo que meu irmão já tenha providenciado um quarto para você - Margot disse, sua boca torcendo um pouco quando ela disse  _irmão_.

            — Ele providenciou, sim. Eu não estava esperando passar a noite aqui, mas não sou contra a ideia.

            — Mason é ótimo em convencer os outros a fazer o que ele quer - a voz de Margot ganhou um tom seco - Mas se você notar que necessita de alguma coisa, por favor, venha até mim e não ele. Estou certa que você já notou que meu irmão tem um temperamento volátil.

            Alana resistiu ao impulso de bufar; volátil era um eufemismo.

            — Vou manter isso em mente - Alana respondeu olhando diretamente nos olhos de Margot, que sustentou o olhar.

            — Excelente. E já que acertamos isso, eu gostaria de lhe convidar para tomar um drink comigo.

            Alana foi pega de surpresa pelo convite.

— Um drink?

            — Eu tenho a impressão de que você será uma presença constante nessa casa. Não seria melhor nos conhecermos melhor?

            Se isso fosse com qualquer outro paciente que Alana tivesse, ela nunca teria concordado. Não seria apropriado se aproximar assim da família de um paciente, não importava o quão agradável tal pessoa fosse.

            Mas Mason não era um paciente qualquer, e Alana não estava na mansão Verger para terapia.

            — Claro, eu ficaria feliz de me juntar a você.

            Margot deu um sorriso meio de lado, e fez um sinal para que Alana a seguisse.

*

            — Eu admito que estou um pouco surpresa com o local - Alana disse, cuidadosamente caminhando no escuro.

            — Isso é bom, então. Eu gosto de ser surpreendente.

            Margot estava andando na frente de Alana, sua familiaridade com o espaço se mostrando na facilidade com a qual ela se moveu até encontrar o interruptor e acender as luzes.

            Alana piscou diante da súbita claridade, mas logo descobriu que a luz não alcançava todo o ambiente, dando ao porão uma aparência íntima e secreta.

            Sim, um porão, pois era lá que elas se encontravam. O porão estava mais limpo e organizado do que Alana pensou que estaria, mas ainda era um lugar cheio de coisas antigas que cheiravam a mofo.

            — Você passa bastante tempo aqui? - Alana perguntou em um impulso, curiosa em saber o que exatamente Margot Verger estava tentando fazer.

            — Eu costumava, especialmente quando eu era mais nova. Mason nunca gostou muito do porão, então era difícil ele me procurar por aqui.

            — E agora é ainda mais improvável que ele vá te procurar aqui - Alana comentou, tentando soar neutra.

            — Tem isso também - Margot assentiu - Por isso eu gosto de ficar aqui. Os olhos e ouvidos que ele tem na casa não são tão proeminentes por aqui.

            Margot guiou Alana para um pequeno e velho sofá preto, que aparentava estar limpo.

            — Você está certamente se assegurando de que nós vamos ficar sozinhas por um tempo - Alana disse enquanto ela cuidadosamente se sentava, cuidando para não fazer nenhum movimento brusco que fosse machucar sua coluna.

            Margot fez um longo ‘hmm’ com a garganta, andando em direção a um armarinho e pegando dois copos de dentro.

            — E eu não estou tentando ser nem um pouco sutil - Margot disse enquanto ela pegava uma garrafa do mesmo gabinete, despejando o líquido escuro em ambos os copos.   

            — Isso é whiskey? - Alana perguntou, ao invés de fazer mais perguntas sobre as insinuações de Margot.

            — Hmm, sim. Você gosta de whiskey? Eu devia ter perguntado antes.

            — Não tem problema, eu gosto sim.

            Há tempos atrás, as preferências de Alana seriam em bebidas não destiladas ou menos concentradas, mas ela aprendeu pouco após a sua liberação do hospital que ela desenvolvera uma preferência por bebidas fortes.

            Margot sorriu e trouxe os copos para o sofá, sentando-se ao lado de Alana.

            — Então, Alana… - Margot disse o nome dela lentamente, como que testando como o nome soaria em sua boca - Eu tenho que admitir que estou impressionada. Você é a primeira psiquiatra que conseguiu ficar mais que algumas horas nesse emprego.

            Alana não duvidada - em qualquer outra situação, ela também teria escolhido não passar tempo algum na companhia de Mason.

            — Eu assumo que isso é em parte pelo seu irmão ter altas expectativas em sua terapia.

            Margot fez um  _tsc tsc_ baixo, balançando a cabeça.

            — Eu acho que nós duas sabemos que terapia não é a razão pela qual meu irmão quer você por perto, Doutora.

            Não era um choque descobrir que Margot estava ciente dos planos de Mason, mas era ainda um pouco surpreendente ver a naturalidade com a qual Margot falara sobre a não mencionada caçada na qual Alana havia acabado de se inscrever.

            — Devo presumir que você está ciente de toda a… situação?

            Margot sorriu contra seu copo, o movimentando se assemelhando a um beijo seco e fazendo Alana brevemente se perguntar como seria a sensação daqueles lábios contra os seus.

            — Oh, completamente. Eu estava no olho do furacão, por assim dizer.

            Margot não elaborou, mas ela não precisava fazê-lo. Alana sabia que os dois irmãos Verger haviam sido pacientes de Hannibal.

            — E mesmo assim você não parece tão… ansiosa quanto o seu irmão para entrar nessa cruzada.

            — Terapia com o Doutor Lecter me proporcionou algumas cicatrizes, mas nada tão drástico quanto o que houve com meu irmão.

            Alana arqueou uma sobrancelha; aquilo seria um gigantesco eufemismo.

            — Mason está buscando vingança, e eu não estou. Pra ser sincera, eu gostaria de agradecê-lo por ter diminuído o pique de Mason - Margot soltou uma risada seca.

            Alana finalmente tomou um gole de seu copo, sentindo o gosto forte do licor e ponderando sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Ela sabia que os irmãos Verger não eram um modelo de família ideal, mas até essa tarde ela não tinha noção do quão ruim a situação era. Alana não podia nem julgar Margot pelo óbvio desgosto que ela sentia pelo irmão; ela podia não conhecer a história toda, mas era claro que Mason não era um irmão bom e gentil.

            — Você é… contra o plano de seu irmão de capturar Hannibal?

            Margot deu de ombros.

            — Não teria sentido eu ser contra. O que Mason quer, Mason consegue. É mais inteligente obedecer e ficar por perto, pois desse modo eu tenho alguma chance de controlar os eventos quando a ação acontecer.

            — E o que exatamente você quer que aconteça, Margot?

            Margot olhou diretamente para ela, a intensidade de seu olhar capturando Alana imediatamente.

            — Eu quero meu irmão longe de mim. Eu não ligo como. Pode ser com o FBI prendendo ele, ou pode ser com o Doutor Lecter terminando o trabalho que ele começou. Eu só quero ele  _longe_.

            Sendo uma psiquiatra especializada em trauma familiar, Alana esteve por perto de muitas vítimas de abuso, e era impossível não reconhecer o mesmo medo e o mesmo ódio na voz de Margot. Alana estava tentando tornar-se mais fria e menos sensível nesses dias, mas era impossível não sentir compaixão de Margot naquele momento.

            E isso também fazia ela se perguntar por que Margot estava lhe confidenciando tudo aquilo.

            — E por que você está me dizendo tudo isso? Como você pode ter certeza de que eu não vou atrás do seu irmão pra contar tudo?

            Margot tomou mais um gole antes de responder.

            — Eu pesquisei sobre você. Doutora Alana Bloom. A informação não era tão detalhada quanto eu queria, mas foi o suficiente para eu entender que você é uma pessoa decente que normalmente não se associaria a alguém como o meu irmão. Isso é pessoal para você.

            Alana engoliu em seco, sem negar, mas sem dar mais explicações - ela havia acabado de conhecer Margot, e não se sentia particularmente inclinada a explicar sua complicada história com Hannibal Lecter.

            — E o que te faz pensar que eu ainda sou uma pessoa decente, após o que aconteceu comigo?

            Margot arqueou as sobrancelhas.

            — Eu sou boa em julgar o caráter de alguém. Mas realmente, tenho que dizer que gostei de você - Margot olhou para baixo por alguns segundos, de forma quase recatada - E eu odiaria ver você sofrer o mesmo fim que as pessoas que se associam com o meu irmão sofrem.

            Alana tomou mais um gole de seu copo e ficou observando Margot, em uma pergunta silenciosa.

            — Mason tem o hábito de usar as pessoas como seus bichinhos de estimação, ou brinquedos. Ele gosta de alguém enquanto essa pessoa é útil ou divertida, e é isso. Depois disso, ele geralmente joga fora seus brinquedos… ou os quebra até que eles não tenham conserto.

            — Eu não sou um dos brinquedos de seu irmão - Alana apontou, pensando nas palavras de Margot, palavras que confirmavam as suspeitas que Alana tivera desde o primeiro instante em que ela pensou nessa aliança.

            — Você já é nos olhos dele - Margot balançou a cabeça - E como eu disse: o que Mason quer, Mason geralmente consegue. Você vai ter que jogar pelas regras dele Alana, mas não quer dizer que você tenha que seguir ele cegamente. Na verdade, você deveria fazer o oposto. Ser leal a ele pode provocar a sua morte, ou pior.

            Alana suspirou audivelmente e assentiu; ela já podia ver as tentativas nada sutis de manipulação para fazer Alana se voltar contra Mason, como se tal coisa já não houvesse acontecido dois minutos após Alana conhecê-lo.

            — E você está me avisando sobre esses perigosos por gentileza, Margot?

            Margot olhou para baixo por alguns segundos, lentamente lambendo seus lábios e fazendo Alana seguir o movimento com os olhos.

            — Eu não vou insultar a sua inteligência e te dizer que é por bondade do meu coração. Eu só acho que é uma situação que pode beneficiar a nós duas; você precisa de uma aliada, e eu também. E eu gosto de pensar que sou uma companhia mais agradável do que o meu irmão.

            — Sem dúvida alguma.

            — E como eu disse antes… eu já gosto de você, Alana. Você é linda e inteligente, e eu já posso ver que nós podemos nos tornar grandes amigas.

            Alana olhou para baixo quando Margot disse tais palavras, ruborizando levemente e tomando um gole de seu esquecido whiskey, já morno devido ao contato com sua mão.

            — O modo com o qual você vem olhando para mim me faz pensar que amizade não é exatamente o que você quer comigo, Margot.

            Alana olhou para o rosto de Margot, para ver a expressão em seu rosto; ela não parecia afetada por Alana ter comentando sobre as insinuações e o flerte, mantendo contato visual com um sorrisinho.

            — Bem, esse é só o nosso primeiro encontro. Eu não queria te dar a impressão que eu estava me jogando pra cima de você.

            — Eu não ia me importar se você se jogasse.

            As palavras saíram de sua boca sem ela pensar, um impulso que fez Alana novamente olhar para baixo - não porque ela estava envergonhada pelo que dissera, mas pelo quão inesperado fora. Ela não podia permitir a si mesma ser tão impulsiva assim, não quando ela estava brincando com fogo como estava.

            — Você me lisonjeia, Alana. Ainda assim, eu não sou o tipo de garota que é tão atirada logo no primeiro encontro.

            Alana balançou a cabeça.

            — E olha o tipo de encontro que estamos tendo. Eu estou um pouco desapontada, confesso.

            Margot abriu a boca dramaticamente, seus lábios se curvando na forma de um perfeito  _o_.

            — Bem, não posso deixar as coisas ficarem assim, não? Diga-me o que fazer para te dar uma experiência mais prazerosa, Alana.

            A voz de Margot estava novamente carregada de insinuações, mas Alana tentou ignorá-las - ao menos pelo momento.

            Alana colocou seu copo no sofá, próximo a sua coxa, e se virou para melhor encarar Margot.

            — Eu quero que você me diga algo sobre você. Só você. Não a sua família, ou o seu irmão, nem o Hannibal, ou o Will. Me diga algo sobre você. Eu só quero me lembrar de que…

_Eu só quero me lembrar de que existe um mundo além deles. Além disso tudo._

            Alana não conseguiu articular a última parte de seus pensamentos, mas ela achou que já havia dito demais, muito mais do que pretendia. Ela já devia ter aprendido que se abrir assim era perigoso, mortal. E não importava o quão linda e inteligente Margot Verger era - Alana sabia que havia uma mulher perigosa debaixo do elegante disfarce.

            Mesmo assim, Alana não pode se arrepender do que dissera. Seus ossos quebrados se refizeram com aço, mas era tão cansativo estar com a guarda levantada a todos os instantes de todos os dias. Toda essa farsa, todo esse cuidado a fazia desejar algo puro, algo ou alguma coisa que ela pudesse olhar sem que ela tivesse que calcular todas as suas respostas. E se Margot pudesse erguer uma de suas muitas máscaras e deixar Alana olhar por trás delas, bem…

            A relação delas podia tomar uma forma muito interessante.

            — Há poucas coisas que eu amo mais do que andar a cavalo.

            A voz de Margot interrompeu os pensamentos de Alana, fazendo-a olhar para Margot em aberta curiosidade.

            — Meu irmão e eu recebemos lições de equitação quando crianças. Ele se aborreceu delas logo, mas eu não. Eu continuei tentando e continuei aprendendo mesmo depois que as lições acabaram.

            Ela olhou para baixo novamente, molhando os lábios no whiskey, apertando o copo com força.

            — Eu não tive muita experiência com liberdade na minha vida, mas eu me sinto livro quando eu estou cavalgando.

            Alana assentiu, desviando o olhar por alguns momentos - parecia ser educado fazê-lo, considerando o tom melancólico na voz de Margot.

            — Agora é a sua vez.

            Alana pensou que ela devia levar alguns minutos antes de responder, que ela devia pensar em algo adequado, mas ela acabou respondendo de imediato - Desde que eu era criança, eu tinha um verdadeiro terror de andar de avião.

            — Oh?

            Alana pegou o copo de novo e tomou um gole, sem olhar para Margot.

            — A maior parte dos meus parentes viviam por perto ou no máximo há poucos estados de distância, então não havia necessidade de usar um avião para visitá-los. Mesmo assim, eu tinha terror da ideia. Meus irmãos costumavam tirar sarro de mim, me contando histórias horríveis sobre acidentes para que eu me sentisse ainda mais assustada, o que funcionava muito bem.

            — Depois que eu cresci, o medo se tornou suportável. Eu podia andar de avião, mas eu continuava não gostando. Geralmente eu dormia a viagem toda.

            — E isso acabou mudando?

            — Não… mas talvez agora seja diferente. Parece não ter sentido se agarrar a um medo infantil, depois do que eu sobrevivi.

            Margot assentiu devagar, sem interromper.

            — Trauma tem uma maneira de mudar sua personalidade, seu jeito de ver o mundo - Alana disse após alguns momentos de silêncio - Isso foi o que eu sempre disse para os meus pacientes. Isso foi o que eu sempre soube. Mas só agora eu entendo o que isso significa, em todos os sentidos.

            Alana mordeu o lábio, se recusando a desviar o olhar, mas achando impossível continuar parada. Alana só queria respirar fundo e se acalmar, mas o ar ao redor delas parecia impuro, carregado de tensão.

            — Eu tenho muita experiência com trauma - Margot quebrou o silêncio - Em maneiras que pessoa nenhuma devia ter. E é diferente para cada um, claro, mas na minha experiência, eu posso dizer que eu não sou o meu trauma. Meu trama pode ter me moldado, mas ele não me deu significado. Eu sou o que sou não por causa do meu trauma, mas apesar disso.

            Não havia nada de novo naquele conceito, mas Alana nunca ouviu essas palavras ditas com tanta sinceridade. Margot estava realmente sendo honesta, do modo que Alana pediu que ela fosse.

            Margot também estava sendo gentil; Alana não tinha notado que ela estava procurando por conforto até Margot oferecer isso a ela.

            Observando-a em muda gratidão, Alana novamente analisou a mulher a sua frente. Margot era linda, forte, e tinha um excelente gosto em roupas. Ela era também incrivelmente inteligente e perigosa. Ela era uma sobrevivente, e pretendia continuar viva.

            A Alana de antigamente teria hesitado em se aproximar de alguém como Margot. Ela teria tentando manter uma relação profissional e segura, tentando ajudá-la sem se envolver.

            Mas tanto havia mudado, e o que Alana costumava querer e temer já não tinha mais sentido. Não havia necessidade de sufocar sua atração por Margot; era melhor deixar isso crescer e florescer, e assistir enquanto isso assumisse outra forma.

            Alana havia negado a si mesma múltiplas oportunidades em nome do que era seguro e havia terminado na cama com um célebre assassino em série, só para ser defenestrada mais tarde; ela não mais queria segurança e estabilidade. Ela havia aprendido do jeito difícil que a única segurança que ela podia confiar era aquele que ela podia controlar, e era isso que ela pretendia fazer.

            E Margot tinha o potencial para ser uma ótima aliada. Apenas o tempo diria se ela estava certa, mas Alana estava disposta a tentar.

            — Eu tinha dezesseis anos quando eu beijei uma garota pela primeira vez.

            Os olhos de Margot se arregalaram por alguns segundos em deliciada surpresa pelas palavras, e parabenizando a si mesma por aquela reação, Alana continuou a jogar.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi inspirada por um comentário da Katharine Isabelle durante a BTRDC 2, convenção de fãs de Hannibal. Ela disse que o primeiro encontro da Alana e da Margot foi elas bebendo whiskey em um porão, então eu brinquei um pouco com a ideia.
> 
> Muito obrigada por ler, comentários e kudos são sempre bem vindos e desejados!


End file.
